Journey
by ions-angel
Summary: Perjalanan Lyn, seorang gadis yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat kejadian Satan Morroc. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai petualangannya sendiri, mengikuti jejak ibunya, menjadi seorang Priest...
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

My First Story About Ragnarok Online !

:3 Hope you guys enjoy this...

Part pertama kita bahas dulu gimana tokoh utama dari cerita ini...

Ditunggu komentar, kritik, saran dan segala perbaikan. /no1

Pagi yang cerah di Prontera, ibukota Rune Midgrad yang tak pernah sepi. Dengan langkah pasti, aku berjalan menuju gereja di salah satu sudut kota itu, kutemui pastur disana, untuk berubah menjadi seorang acolyte.

"Bapa, aku ingin menjadi acolyte," ucapku saat itu.

Disaat itu pula ia memberiku sebuah perintah untuk menemui Bapa Rubalkubara di Timur Laut kota tersebut. Bukan perjalanan yang mudah memang kurasa. Kudengar cukup banyak monster di daerah tersebut meski tidak agresif. Tapi setelah perjalanan dari Morocc menuju Prontera yang kulalui sendirian, kurasa hal itu tidak akan begitu sulit.

Well, aku hanyalah seorang novice yatim piatu dari pasangan Priest dan Assasin. Aku hidup sebatang kara, setelah kematian orang tuaku dalam tragedi Satan Morocc. Tak ada sanak saudara yang peduli padaku karena pernikahan kedua orang tuaku tak direstui, latar belakang mereka yang terlalu berbeda jauh..

Ayahku adalah ketua dari salah satu guild assasin ternama di kota Morocc. Tak heran beberapa kolega ayahku dulu sedikit memaksaku untuk menjadi assasin karena berharap kemahiran dan kelincahan yang beliau miliki menurun padaku. Namun aku lebih memilih untuk menjadi priest seperti ibuku, kekagumanku padanya yang senantiasa bersabar menghadapi kerasnya kota Morocc, bagaimana dia membantu orang-orang, bagaimana ia membuat ayahku berubah dari pembunuh bayaran menjadi seorang yang membunuh demi kebaikan...

Ku tatap gerbang menuju keluar Prontera. Baiklah, ini langkah awal untuk menjadi seorang acolyte. Bila ibu bisa, kenapa aku tidak? Kulangkahkan kaki keluar. Berbekal sebuah peta peninggalan dari ayahku, aku berjalan menuju tempat Bapa Rubalkubara.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Takut aku tidak bisa mencapai tempat Bapa Rubalkubara sebelum tengah hari. Entah kenapa sejak dulu aku memiliki ketakutan pada kegelapan yang aku sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa.

Setelah berjalan beberapa jam, aku membuka peta kembali. Seharusnya aku dapat menemukan Bapa Rubalkubara di sekitar sini, namun dimana? Dengan kebingungan aku mondar-mandir di sekitar Daratan Prontera. Dimana pun tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus kembali dan menanyakan keberadaan Bapa Rubalkubara yang pasti pada pastur di gereja? Apakah aku tidak ditakdirkan menjadi acolyte?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan tempatku dengan sebuah daratan yang sedikit terpisah dari yang lain. Disana terdapat sebuah pohon rindang. Pastur di gereja mengatakan bahwa Bapa Rubalkubara adalah seorang pertapa, tempat itu sepertinya cocok untuk bertapa. Apa mungkin...

Dengan bersemangat kuseberangi jembatan itu. Di balik pohon kulihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiam diri. Apa itu Bapa Rubalkubara?

"Permisi..." ucapku.

Laki-laki itu menoleh dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Siapa kau wahai novice?".

"Aku diminta menemui Bapa Rubalkubara oleh salah satu pastur di Gereja Prontera," jawabku ragu, tak yakin jawabanku itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, jika begitu kau adalah calon Acolyte?" tanyanya ramah sambil tersenyum. Kujawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Baiklah jika begitu, siapa namamu wahai novice?" tanyanya.

"L-Lyn..." jawabku.

"Tak perlu takut begitu," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, katakan pada pastur itu, bahwa kau telah berhasil menemuiku. Hmm.. Berikan ini padanya, sebentar..." ia melangkah menuju pohon di dekatnya dan memetik sebuah daun dari sana, lalu menyerahkan daun itu padaku. Aku menerimanya dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan. Dia tertawa. "Lihatlah tulisan pada daun itu, " ucapnya.

Aku menurut. Kulihat memang ada tulisan di daun itu...

'_Je__moet__weten__dat__je__moet__sterk zijn__want het leven__gaat__op en__op__'_

"Apa maksud kata-kata ini Bapa?" tanyaku.

"Tanyakan pada pastur di Gereja. Memang tak biasa aku memberikan ini pada orang yang sedang menjalani tes untuk menjadi acolyte. Tapi sungguh nak, kau membuatku teringat pada seseorang yang datang kemari beberapa tahun lalu... Tatapanmu, caramu berbicara, segalanya nyaris sama dengannya".

Aku terdiam. Apa mungkin itu ibu?

"Meski telah diusir dari Gereja Prontera, aku tahu ia tetap mengabdi kepada Tuhan. Beberapa waktu lalu, kudengar seorang Priest dari Morocc telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan penduduk Morocc saat kejadian Satan Morocc," Bapa Rubalkubara menatapku penuh arti dan kembali melanjutkan, "Kudengar dia memiliki seorang putri..."

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Benarkah ia sedang membicarakan ibuku? Ibu yang kukagumi dan kusayangi?

"Ibumu..." ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Setetes air mata terjatuh di pipiku. Ia tahu... Ia ingat ibuku dan tahu aku adalah putrinya. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Lanjutkan perjalananmu nak. Aku tahu kamu bisa..."

Tepat sebelum matahari terbenam, aku tiba di Kota Prontera. Melelahkan, namun aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Dengan melangkah riang aku kembali menuju gereja dan menemui pastur tadi.

Kuserahkan daun dari Bapa Rubalkubara padanya. Ia membacanya dan menatapku terkejut.

"Apa kau adalah putri dari Helga?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk ragu. Dia tersenyum, bisa kulihat air mata di sudut matanya. "Lyn bukan? Kami sudah menunggumu nak..."

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Menungguku? Untuk apa?

"Selamat datang di Gereja Prontera anakku... Mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang acolyte..." ia tersenyum ramah.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2 : Mom's Journey

Gomen!

Baru sempat melanjutkan fiction ini karena kesibukan yang tak menentu!

Enjoy :3

**Part 2**

"Selamat datang di Gereja Prontera anakku... Mulai sekarang kau adalah seorang acolyte..." ia tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, terima kasih Bapa…" balasku.

Aku berhasil ibu, ayah… Aku kini seorang acolyte, seperti ibu dulu…

"Ah!" aku teringat tadi Sang Pastur mengatakan bahwa ia menungguku, apa maksudnya? "Bapa, tadi kau bilang kau telah menungguku? Dan bagaimana Bapa tahu kalo Helga adalah-" kata-kataku terputus oleh suara seorang wanita.

"Kyaaa! Acolyte baru!"

Aku terlonjak dan menatap ke sumber suara. Seorang suster yang sangat manis berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Manis sekali! Sudah lama aku tidak melihat seorang novice yang ingin menjadi acolyte!" serunya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"A-a-a…" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pelukan suster ini begitu erat.

"Ren!" tegur Bapa Pastur.

"Ah! Maaf Bapa!" ia buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tertawa dan berkata, "Maaf ya…"

Serampangan sekali suster ini!

"Ren, ini adalah Lyn yang baru saja berhasil menyelesaikan quest menjadi acolyte. Tolong beri dia seragam acolyte," ujar Bapa Pastor sambil tersenyum bijak.

"Baik Bapa ~" Suster Ren menyahut sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Bapa Pastor kembali menatapku dan berkata, "Lyn, ikutlah dengan Ren. Dia akan memberimu seragam dan menunjukkan tempatmu beristirahat. Besok ia akan membantumu mempelajari dasar-dasar kemampuan acolyte."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih Bapa".

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Suster Ren keluar dari ruang Pastor setelah berpamitan. Kami berjalan melalui lorong-lorong yang ada di Gereja Prontera. Suster Ren menunjukkan banyak ruangan yang menarik padaku, seperti ruangan tempat acolyte berubah menjadi priest, ruang utama Pastor, dan… Aula pernikahan! Suster Ren meledekku dengan menanyakan kapan aku berencana menikah. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan berkata bahwa masih terlalu dini bagiku untuk hal itu. Ia tertawa saat mengatakan wajahku merah seperti kepiting.

Setelah itu kami terus berjalan melalui lorong panjang. Ia menanyakan bagaimana perjalananku menyelesaikan quest acolyteku. Aku menceritakan petualangan kecilku itu dengan riang padanya. Ia tersenyum mendengarkannya lalu mengeluh bahwa sekarang makin sedikit yang mendaftarkan diri menjadi acolyte karena malas berjalan sejauh itu.

"Nah sampai!" kami berhenti di sebuah pintu besar. Ia membuka pintu dan berkata, "Kamu bisa memakai kamar ini, Lyn"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya memasuki kamarku. Kamar kecil yang nyaman, mengingatkanku pada kamarku di rumah. Hanya yang berbeda adalah jendela kecil dengan pemandangan Kastil Prontera.

"Nah ini seragam acolyte-mu," kata Suster Ren sambil menunjukkan seragam acolyte yang aku idam-idamkan.

"Terima kasih, Suster"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Kamu memang manis sekali Lyn!" seru Suster Ren saat aku selesai mengenakan seragamku.

Aku tertunduk malu. Suster Ren selalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Ah… Kau benar-benar mengingatkan aku pada seorang temanku," ujar Suster Ren tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya kebingungan. Dia tersenyum.

"Melihatmu rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat dia baru datang kemari," ujarnya lagi sambil tertawa. "Sayangnya dia sudah tiada…"

Wajah Suster Ren berubah sedih. Aku jadi teringat. Aku ingin menanyakan soal ibuku pada Bapa Pastor tadi, sepertinya ia sangat mengetahui tentang ibuku. Apakah mungkin Suster Ren juga…

"Kudengar dia memiliki seorang putri…" Suster Ren kelihatannya larut dalam ingatannya.

"Suster… Apakah… Kau mengenal ibuku?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia menatapku kebingungan. Ia menatapku dalam diam.

"Lyn… Kamu… Mata itu… Apakah kamu…"

"Ibuku bernama Hilda… Ayahku bernama Nagi…" aku menatap Suster Ren, mengharapkan jawaban.

Mata Suster Ren membesar. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, menatapku lekat-lekat, menyentuh pipiku dan tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Suster apa-"

"Kau putri Hilda dan Nagi!" Suster Ren memelukku erat. Ia menangis. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…"

Suster Ren dan aku duduk bersebelahan. Kami terdiam hingga Suster Ren ber_-'ehem'_ dan tertawa, meminta maaf karena terbawa suasana. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak apa Suster… Tapi soal Ibu…"

"Ah! Ibumu… Hahahaha! Baiklah akan kuceritakan padamu…"

Suster Ren mulai bercerita. Ia bertemu dengan ibu saat ia baru saja menjadi suster di Gereja Prontera. Saat itu, ibuku juga baru saja menjadi acolyte. Karena sama-sama baru, mereka sering bersama, berbagi pengalaman. Saat baru menjadi acolyte, ibu masih memilih tinggal di gereja sambil belajar mengenai acolyte dan ilmu penyembuhan sambil sesekali keluar ke Daratan Prontera untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Ibu dan Suster Ren menjadi teman yang tak terpisahkan sampai ibu memutuskan untuk pergi dari Gereja Prontera demi meningkatkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi Priest.

Sejak saat itu, ibu semakin jarang mengunjungi Gereja Prontera. Hanya sesekali ia muncul, dan yang sungguh mengejutkan bagi Suster Ren, kemampuan ibu meningkat dengan cepat. Dalam waktu beberapa hari, ia sudah meningkatkan banyak level.

"Ibumu selalu ceria dan tak terlihat kelelahan bila datang kemari. Ia selalu memberikan senyumannya dan sebuah oleh-oleh jika tiba disini. Dan asal kamu tahu, ibumu memiliki selera yang aneh! Dia membawa gigi zombie, cairan zombie yang membuat kami jijik! Dia bilang di tempat ia berburu hanya ada itu!" Suster Ren tertawa. Aku pun ikut tertawa. Ya memang begitulah ibuku, selalu apa adanya.

"Tapi, suatu hari ia pulang dengan wajah cemberut," lanjut Suster Ren sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku menatapnya, berharap ia melanjutkan.

"Hari itu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan ayahmu…"

**-TBC-**

Don't forget to Review ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : Mom and Dad

I'm on my mood to write fiction!

Jadi sedikit cepat dalam pengerjaannya!

Enjoy :D :D**  
><strong>

**Part 3 : Mom and Dad **

"Tapi, suatu hari ia pulang dengan wajah cemberut," lanjut Suster Ren sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku menatapnya, berharap ia melanjutkan.

"Hari itu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan ayahmu…"

Suster Ren mulai bercerita. Saat itu tidak biasanya ibu pulang dengan wajah murung. Suster Ren sebagai sahabat tentu saja menanyakan sebab itu pada ibu. Ibu mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan seorang Assassin yang terus-terusan mengganggunya membunuh orc zombie di Orc Dungeon. Karena banyaknya orc zombie, seringkali ibu harus bersembunyi dari mereka, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh mereka. Namun saat itu si Assassin muncul dan menyerang monster-monster itu. Meski kesal, ibu memaklumi keadaannya. Tentu saja kemampuan Assassin dan Acolyte sangat berbeda jauh, jadi wajar saja bila Assassin secara langsung menyerang monster-monster itu. Saat ibu akan beranjak pergi, Assassin yang sedang sibuk menyerang monster itu justru memanggilnya.

"_Hey, __Mademoiselle__ mau kemana kau ~ Bukankah ini buruanmu?"_

Tentu saja ibu terkejut. Jadi Assassin itu tahu ia bersembunyi dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang monster dan masih saja mengganggunya?

_"Nah…"_ Assassin itu berhenti menyerang, menyisakan satu orc zombie dari 5 orc zombie yang ada. _'Giliranmu, Mademoiselle…"_

Ibu terdiam, kebingungan dengan ulah Assassin itu.

"_Ah, lambat sekali kau Mademoiselle. Bukankah orc ini buruanmu? Cepat serang dia, sebelum aku mati kebosanan melihat orc ini tak kunjung mengenaiku,"_ sahut Assassin itu lagi sambil menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya, berlagak seolah dia bosan.

'_Benar-benar mengesalkan orang itu! Apa maksudnya?'_ itulah pendapat ibu. Namun karena tidak enak bila ia memarahi orang yang baru saja ia temui, ibu hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"_Ambillah orc itu, aku akan mencari orc lain"_

Ibu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Assassin itu yang sesaat kemudian berseru meminta ibu untuk menunggunya. Ibu tidak begitu mempedulikannya, karena ibu terlalu lelah untuk berdebat.

Ibu terus berjalan hingga melihat 1 orc zombie sendirian. Ia segera berlari ke arahnya dan melakukan serangan dengan Heal.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"_Wow, Mademoiselle…Kau sungguh tak sopan. Tadi aku mencoba membantumu dan kau malah pergi." _

Ibu terkejut mendengar suara itu dan menoleh. Assassin itu lagi. Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa ia mengikutinya?

Kelengahan ibu membuat Orc Zombie itu menyerangnya. Ia baru teringat bahwa healing potionnya telah habis, dan segera melakukan Heal pada dirinya. Namun, karena SP ibu yang tinggal sedikit, ibu tidak mampu mengimbangi serangan zombie itu.

Ibu terus melakukan heal, meski menyadari ini pasti tidak akan berakhir. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan jalan lain, kecuali…

_"Ya… ya… sudah waktunya seorang gentleman sepertiku menawarkan bantuannya,"_ sahut Assassin itu tiba-tiba sambil tertawa geli melihat ulah ibu dan zombie. Assassin ini seperti membaca pikiran yang saat itu ada di benak ibu.

Assassin itu berdiri tegak dan bertanya dengan sopan, _"Apakah Anda berkenan untuk saya bantu, Mademoiselle?" _

Karena tak melihat jalan lain, ibu mengiyakan tawaran Assassin itu. Dan dengan segera, Assassin itu menyerang orc. Dalam sekejap, orc itu kalah.

Ibu terduduk lemas, lega ia masih bisa selamat. Meski harus dibantu oleh Assassin macam itu.

"_Wah, kau terlihat kelelahan Mademoiselle,"_ Assassin itu tertawa lalu berjongkok didepan ibu.

"_Yah… terima kasih telah menolongku, Tuan,"_ balas ibu yang kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk keluar dari Dungeon dan beristirahat di pondok pintu masuk Orc Dungeon yang sepi. _"Aku harus segera pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Tuan."_

Ibu segera beranjak pergi, sedikit berlari, takut bila ada orc yang mengejarnya.

"_Hey, Mademoiselle! Tunggu!"_ Assassin itu berteriak dan mengikuti ibu.

"Yah, Assassin itu terus mengikuti ibumu sejak saat itu. Saat Helga beristirahat di pondok orc, ia terus berada di sampingnya, berbicara terus-menerus hingga ibumu tak tahan dan tertidur. Dan setelah itu, selama beberapa hari sisanya hingga ibumu kembali kemari, Assassin itu mengikuti ibumu!" ucap Suster Ren sambil tertawa. "Dan percaya atau tidak, yang dilakukan Assassin itu hanya menonton ibumu, memberikan komentar-komentar anehnya yang membuat ibumu kesal."

Konyol sekali Assassin itu. Suka menggoda ibu, sama seperti…

"Suster Ren, jangan-jangan Assassin itu…"

"Yap! Betul! Ia adalah ayahmu!" Suster Ren tertawa kecil. "Konyol sekali pertemuan mereka bukan? Dan setelah itu, entah bagaimana caranya tiap Helga pergi berlatih, Assassin itu selalu ada di dekatnya, menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Sepertinya ayahmu jatuh cinta pada ibumu pada pandangan pertama. Yah, aku mengakui Helga memang sangat cantik."

Yah, aku ingat ayah pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu ibu…

"Dan beberapa waktu berlalu, cara ibumu menceritakan Assassin konyol bernama Nagi itu pun menjadi berbeda," kata Suster Ren. Bisa kulihat pandangan matanya menerawang. "Dia semakin antusias menceritakan Nagi. Hingga pada hari itu dia pulang dan bercerita bahwa ia baru saja melakukan party bersama Nagi. Dia menceritakan dengan antusias bagaimana Nagi membunuh monster, bagaimana ekspresi wajah Nagi, candaan Nagi, ia menceritakan semua dengan detail. Hingga aku tak tahan untuk menggodanya."

"'_Kau menyukainya kan Helga?'_ kataku saat itu pada ibumu. Muka ibumu merah padam. Benar-benar lucu. Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang kemarin dianggap mengganggu olehnya._ Well_, kita tak bisa menebak kapan cinta itu datang kan?"

Aku mengangguk setuju dalam diam.

"Setelah itu, Helga dan Nagi terus bersama untuk berlatih. Hingga akhirnya, tiba saatnya ibumu harus menentukan job apa yang akan dipilihnya. Ia kembali dan mengatakan pada pastor bahwa ia ingin membantu orang lain dengan menjadi Priest. Dan… seperti yang sudah ditebak, Helga lulus ujian menjadi Priest… Dan tepat saat pengumuman terjadi kehebohan…" Suster Ren menghela nafas.

"Kehebohan?" tanyaku.

"Ya… Seorang Assassin menerobos masuk ke gereja, tanpa sepengetahuan penjaga. Seluruh suster panik karena kami jarang menerima tamu dari thief class, selain itu ia masuk secara diam-diam dan langsung menerobos masuk menuju ruang tes Priest. Itulah ayahmu…" Suster Ren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar serampangan ayahmu itu. Tentu saja kami semua mengira bahwa ia mengincar pastor."

"Aku berlari mengikuti ayahmu, yang saat itu aku belum tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang diceritakan ibumu karena ia memakai tutup kepala dan wajah. Aku saat itu hanya berharap bisa menyelamatkan pastor, meski kemampuan bela diriku tidak seberapa. Tapi ternyata kami salah. Tepat didepan pastor dan ibumu yang telah menggunakan seragam priest, ia berhenti. Tentu saja, pastor dan ibumu terkejut akan kehadirannya. Kemudian ayahmu membuka tudung kepala dan wajahnya. Aku melihat dia, rambut pirang dan bentuk wajahnya. Yakinlah sudah bahwa Assassin ini adalah Nagi yang ibumu ceritakan. Aku ingat betapa lembut ia menatap ibumu saat itu, tersenyum pada ibumu sebentar lalu menatap pastor dan berkata, _'Maaf atas segala kehebohan ini Bapa… Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Helga.'_ Dan pastor pun membalas dengan senyuman dan berkata,_'Selamat datang anakku, Nagi Yamamoto.'. _Ibumu dan aku terkejut mengetahui bahwa pastor mengenal ayahmu, apalagi ibumu yang saat itu belum mengetahui nama belakang ayahmu."

"Setelah itu pastor memintaku untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk Nagi. Aku tahu, perintah itu menandakan bahwa pastor ingin berbicara bersama ibumu dan ayahmu secara _private_. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu ibumu menceritakan semuanya…"

"Malam itu, ibumu datang ke kamarku. Aku bisa melihat matanya merah, seperti habis menangis. Dan segera akhirnya ia menceritakan semuanya. Bahwa ayahmu adalah keturunan dari klan pembunuh bayaran ternama, Klan Yamamoto. Pastor mengenalnya saat ia masih menjadi novice dan saat itu pastor sering mengunjungi kota Morroc untuk memberikan ceramahnya. Nagi juga berkata bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan kini ia adalah pemimpin dari klan pembunuh bayaran itu. Nagi secara jujur mengatakan, bahwa ia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya saat bertemu ibumu."

"Ibumu terkejut saat itu, tentu saja. Tapi ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, saat itu juga ia merasa bahwa ia telah salah untuk mencintai Nagi. Ibumu memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan meninggalkan pastor dan Nagi lalu menuju kamarku. Setelah itu ibumu menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga diketuklah pintu kamarku. Ibumu segera menghapus air matanya dan aku pun membukakan pintu. Pastor ada didepan pintu, bersama dengan Nagi. Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku untuk tidak menatap Nagi dengan sinis. Namun pastor tersenyum padaku, menanyakan keberadaan Helga dan apakah aku mengijinkannya untuk masuk."

"Tentu saja aku mengijinkan mereka berdua masuk. Pastor sekali lagi memintaku untuk meninggalkan mereka. Namun kali ini aku menolak. Aku bersikeras untuk tinggal dengan alasan Helga adalah sahabatku dan itu adalah kamarku" Suster Ren tertawa kecil.

"Pastor mengijinkanku tinggal pada akhirnya. Mereka masuk dan aku pun segera menutup pintu. Pastor duduk di sebelah Helga sementara aku dan Nagi berdiri bersebelahan di depan pintu. Pastor membelai rambut Helga dan tersenyum sambil menanyakan, 'Apakah kamu mencintai Nagi, wahai anakku?'. Kami terkejut dengan pertanyaan pastor itu. Aku melirik Nagi dengan sengit. Apa maksud semua ini? Aku melihat Helga dan kulihat ia memeluk pastor dan menangis. Aku melihat Nagi mencoba bergerak mendekatinya, namun buru-buru kulirik ia sengit. Aku hanya berpikir tak akan kubiarkan pembunuh bayaran sepertinya mendekati ibumu. Dan menyadari pandanganku, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Aku kembali memandang pastor dan Helga. _'Maaf Bapa… Aku berjanji, aku akan melupakannya. Aku ingin tetap disini Bapa. Membantu umat manusia bersama kalian semua!'_ "

"Yah, aku tahu betul. Ibumu adalah putri bangsawan dari negeri Arunafeltz yang jauh. Nenekmu meninggal karena mencoba menolong ibumu saat mereka dikejar oleh sekelompok Assassin pembunuh bayaran. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa bencinya ibumu pada Assassin pembunuh bayaran. Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku saat itu, Nagi tertunduk sedih. Lalu kulihat Pastor kembali membelai rambut Helga dan berkata,_ 'Nak, aku tahu perasaanmu. Tapi bukankah tidak semua manusia sama?'_. Saat itu aku teringat pula bahwa aku pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Helga saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia memang mencintai Nagi, dan pertanyaan pastor itu adalah jawabannya. Saat itu pula Helga berhenti menangis. _'Nagi berbeda, anakku…'_"

"Pastor kemudian memanggil Nagi untuk mendekat. Aku tak bisa melarangnya lagi. Pastor memintanya untuk berbicara. Ia bersimpuh di hadapan Helga dan berkata, _'Maaf, Helga…Sebelumnya aku harus jujur, bahwa yang membunuh ibumu adalah adik dari ayahku, Paman Pierre, atas perintah almarhum ayahku…'_. Ibumu tersontak kaget dan terlihat hampir menangis._ 'Sejak beliau meninggal, aku memang meneruskan kelangsungan klan Yamamoto sebagai klan pembunuh bayaran. Namun, aku memiliki pandangan yang berbeda sejak bertemu denganmu...'_"

"Aku dan ibumu memandang tak percaya, sementara Pastor hanya tersenyum. Nagi pun melanjutkan, _'Dari kebersamaan kita, caramu menceritakan pandanganmu soal hidup dan keadilan… Membuatku ingin menghentikan semua ini. Saat kita terakhir bertemu, apakah kau masih ingat aku bertanya mengenai pandanganmu tentang Assassin yang selama ini selalu ditakuti? Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa tidak semua orang sama… Aku pun berpikir, mungkin aku harus mengatakan padamu mengenai jati diriku sebenarnya.'_ Aku terkagum bagaimana cara Nagi dan ibumu saling memandang satu sama lain. Aku bisa merasakan ikatan emosional yang kuat diantara mereka. Betapa mereka terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain…"

" Lalu Nagi kembali berkata, _'Aku ingin memberimu kejutan dengan datang kemari saat kau menjadi Priest. Aku tahu Bapa Evans adalah pastor yang menguji acolyte yang akan menjadi priest, dan aku yakin beliau akan lebih mengerti situasiku… Namun keadaan kembali berubah saat kau berlari pergi di tengah pembicaraan tadi, dan pastor menceritakan keadaan keluargamu padaku… Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk mengatakan ini padamu, Helga…'_ Nagi mengambil tangan Helga, menggenggam erat tangannya._ 'Aku mencintaimu, Helga… Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita dan aku ingin bersamamu merubah dan membangun kembali Klan Yamamoto…'_ Aku dan ibumu terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, sementara Pastor hanya tersenyum, seolah mengerti segalanya. Wajah ibumu memerah, seperti biasanya." Suster Ren tertawa kecil, tapi aku bisa melihat setitik air mata di sudut matanya. Apakah Suster Ren sedih mengingat ibu?

"Nagi kembali melanjutkan, mengatakan bahwa memang bukanlah tugas yang mudah untuk mengubah sebuah klan yang sudah lama ada. Nagi juga berkata bahwa ia tak akan memaksa Helga untuk bersamanya, Nagi hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Helga terhadapnya. Dan akhirnya Helga membalas genggaman tangan Nagi sambil tersenyum lalu berkata, _'Aku bersedia, Nagi… Bersamamu… Aku mencintaimu…'_"

**-TBC-**

Karena takut ceritanya sedikit too long, saya memutuskan untuk membagi part ortu Lyn menjadi 2 bagian. :D

Next chap as soon as possible I'll upload !

Don't forget to review ;)


End file.
